Total Drama Kingdoms
by TinyCutie
Summary: This is a new season of Total Drama! This is the same as the other seasons right? Wrong! new island, new campers, and a whole new experience! This the special part is this time this Island has four kingdoms on it. Each kingdom represents something different and special. Ready for this story to begin! Well we first need the campers!(SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

The screen shows a very large island, that has very nice vegetation and soft waves. Behind some trees a structure that looks much like a castle can be seen. The screen then moves over to the docks where a familiar host is standing. "Hello viewers, it's me your favorite host! Chris Mclean!" Chris exclaims smiling at the camera. "I'm bring you another season of Total Drama, except this may be our craziest season yet! This time-Oh may I explain!" Chris frowns as he was interrupted by another man walked onto the screen. He had spiky hair that oddly sticked up, and sticked out of his green hat which was tilted at a slight angle on his head. His hair was a light brownish color. He had dark brown eyes, that had a innocent, but wise feeling to them. He was wearing a light green wizard like robe. Chris glared at him and said "I would rather you explain why you don't interrupt a host" The man was glad to help he didn't notice the reason Chris was asking the question. "Interrupting someone is not a polite manner. It shows how little respect you have for them and shows them you think they don't matter. It shows- **I'm** the host! Of course i matter, so stop interrupting me" Chris yelled looking very annoyed and frustrated. "Oh sorry, i'm Gordon by the- No one cares, i can interrupt you because you don't matter" Chris finished as he turned to look back at the camera. He whispered to the camera "He's my co-host,sadly" Gordon looked relaxed and calm, and had a small smile on his face. "I can hear you" Gordon said calmly to Chris. Chris was about to respond, but Gordon with on. "Since time is of the estiance, so i'll go ahead and explain. This is Kingdom island, it was named that by my ancestors. They weren't very original, as they named it that because of the four kingdoms located on the island" Gordon explained. He turned to Chris who didn't really care at this point, and had just decided to let him explain. "Thank you Gordon, for finally shutting up. Now we'll love to explain the rest, but we need one more thing. The campers!" Chris said, as he resumed smiling.

 **Before submitting heres some rules**

 **Only submit 2 people per person**

 **Pms only. If you send a review it won't be accepted**

 **Be original please**

 **Have fun!**

 **Okay here's the application**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname(If any):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuaility:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Personality(please add details):**

 **Backstory(details please):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothes:**

 **What would you like your team to be like:**

 **Why join:**

 **Romance(yes or no?):**

 **(if yes) Love interest:**

 **(if no)Why not:**

 **Alignment:**

 **Audition tape:**

 **Okay This is my first story so i hope it goes well! There are 16 slots open, so send in those OCs. I can't wait to start the story.**


	2. Cast list

**First if you have questions about the story or if it seems a little confusing to you, i'll try to explain more about the island and kingdoms in such in the first , the cast is filled!**

 **Boys**

 **Dasher Dean (The Mistaken Criminal)**

 **Bill Dull (The Overprotective Friend)**

 **Clayton Lunar (The Emo Weeb)**

 **Nathaniel Gelarti (The Overhyped Gamer)**

 **Parker Stevens (The Friendly Athlete)**

 **Harald Skeithwick (The Megalomaniac Sociopath)**

 **Kazuo Hagiwara (The Butterfly Effect Enthusiast)**

 **Nathan Drake Carrot (The Silent Writer)**

 **Gatherer Morgan Mitchell (The Scatterbrained Collector)**

 **Naoto Sever Vermillion (The Coffee Addicted Helper)**

 **Girls**

 **Avery Fisher (The Judgemental Artist)**

 **Grace Lane( The Strategic Bookworm)**

 **Sophie Georgina Aventino (The Not-so Delicate doll)**

 **Isidora Guliyer ( The Class President)**

 **Saraphina {Sara} Wong (The Anxious Performer)**

 **Diane Choi** **(The Liar)**

 **Isabella Rodriguez** **(The** **Naive Weapons Fanatic)**

 **Callie Morano (The Secretive Otaku)**

 **Hailey Thorndyke ( The Genius Inventor)**

 **Brooklyn Jaden Black (The Bubbly Athlete)**

 **So the cast is filled! I love this cast, so i can't wait to start this story! Although, if for any reason I take long to produce a chapter that is because of school or too much work. Also my computer is kind of broke,so times I may have to use other resources.**


End file.
